


Le Misery Est Appelé Amour

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Suspense and Drama, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Después de ser rescatada de un ataque ghoul, Touka es puesta entre la espada y la pared al ser tomada bajo la custodia del Escuadrón Quinx. No sería nada problemático de no ser porque estaba hambrienta y para su completa seguridad tenía que permanecer en El Chateau.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está publicado únicamente en 2 páginas además de esta:
> 
> 1.- Wattpad.  
> 2.- Fanfiction.
> 
> Ambas con este mismo nombre (Adilay Fanficker). Por favor, no apoyen al plagio y disfruten de esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque desde hace ya un tiempo Touka ya había asimilado que el Kaneki que ella conocía, efectivamente había muerto a manos de El Segador Blanco del CCG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sigo aclarando que estoy explorando esta página así que por favor, ténganme paciencia XD.

* * *

**Lista de Capítulos.**

* * *

 

 **1**.- _Cascarón Vacío._

 **2**.-  _Black Rabbit._

 **3**.- ???

 **4**.- ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, hasta el episodio 2!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**

**I**

Cascarón Vacío

* * *

 

Hace tan solo unas horas Touka se encontraba al borde de tomarse las cosas en serio y romper caras como dios mandaba.

Un grupo de ghouls mequetrefes se habían decidido por invadir la zona de alimentación de RE y otros que, por motivos personales, no podían cazar por sí mismos.

Esa noche Nishiki se hallaba ayudando a Yomo con el cargamento de esta semana para comer y vender, pero Touka no podía simplemente permitir que por ghouls insaciables como esos, la zona en la que ella estaba junto con otros que sólo deseaban vivir en paz, fuese un punto de mira del CCG nada más porque a éstos ridículos no se les ocurría nada más inteligente que ponerse a cazar humanos sin discriminar en lo absoluto.

Trató de ser pacífica, intentó dialogar con esos idiotas mientras que estos devoraban a una pobre chica universitaria ya muerta (lo dedujo por las pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo) sin ninguna piedad o consideración. Incluso les propuso ir a RE y evitar atraer a las Palomas con su insaciable apetito.

_»¡Piérdete, perra!_

De verdad lo intentó, pero simplemente las cosas pasaban por una razón.

En medio de un ataque de ira cuando uno de los 6 dijo algo sobre atacar casas humanas nada más por diversión, Touka pateó la cara de un idiota al azar mandándolo a volar. Los otros como era de esperarse se abalanzaron sobre ella con sus kagunes activos.

Eran débiles. Tanto que pudo deshacerse de 4 contando al inconsciente de la esquina sin usar su kagune, pero quizás fue un error subestimarlos a todos ya que los otros 2 la sometieron y la arrojaron a un contenedor de basura; este se dobló ante el golpe.

_»Parece que a la zorra se le ha ido la fuerza_ —dijo el líder con burla antes de ponerse pensativo— _. Mmm… si devoro tu carne, me convertiría en un_ Kakuja _, y sería más poderoso. Sí, me gusta la idea._

_»Jefecito, si usted la come sería más poderoso_ —comentó el otro con un tono nasal. Cosa cómica ya que ese ghoul poseía una nariz enorme y redonda, como una papa.

_»Ese es el punto, idiota._

Touka se dispuso a esperar el momento en el que éste acercara su feo rostro para contratacar con su kagune propio y encontrar un modo para escapar viva de la situación, pero antes de que eso ocurriese un kagune más atacó por ella llevándose a los 2 contra la pared. 

Literalmente quedaron atascados en ella.

Cerró los ojos para evitar tener escombro en los ojos, sólo una voz hizo que los abriese de golpe.

—¿Estás bien?

«No es cierto» pensó más anonadada que nunca.

—¡Sassan, Sassan! ¡Espéranos!

—Maman, la situación ya está controlada allá atrás; Mutsuki y yo ya hemos apresado a los ghouls inconscientes. Contactaremos con el Cuartel General del Distrito 20 para que puedan retenerlos y para que puedan identificar a la víctima —dijo una joven de cabello azulado amarrado en dos coletas.

—De acuerdo. Llamen también a una ambulancia, parece estar herida pero viva.

Quizás fue la oscuridad o posiblemente era el hecho de que no la recordaba en lo absoluto, pero sea cual sea la razón, el chico que ahora mismo revisaba su hombro derecho (la zona que más le dolía por el golpe contra en contenedor de basura) no la llamaba. Aun así se notaba muy tenso, las manos le temblaban mucho, pero al parecer no estaba tan mal ya que lo escuchó suspirar antes de desprenderse de la gabardina blanca y ayudarla a recostarse sobre ella.

Un perfume masculino casi olvidado la invadió en medio de la semi-inconsciencia. Su brazo izquierdo tenía una gran cortada que aún no terminaba de sangrar y su rodilla derecha estaba punzándole de dolor (algo que sin duda le ganaba al dolor del hombro y brazo juntos), la única parte buena era que no había huesos rotos por los cuales llorar.

¿O sí?

¡Eso no importa!

«Yomo-san va a matarme cuando se entere de esto» pensó viendo las estrellas.

Por otro lado, los presentes seguían hablando y hablando, poniendo en los ghouls inyecciones que suprimirían la cantidad de RC en ellos para poder aprisionarlos sin más dificultades.

«Un kaguja» pensó Touka en el imbécil ese que había pensado en devorarla y ahora se hallaba inconsciente debido a un pequeño golpe, «no es tan sencillo, ¿o sí?» Dejó que el aroma que emanaba de la gabardina la adormeciera.

Sentía un par de manos revisando su brazo y sus otras extremidades con mucho cuidado. Casi quiso sonreír, nunca había sentido a alguien tocarla con tanta calma.

—La ambulancia llegará pronto junto a los Investigadores del Distrito 20, también vendrá el equipo forense para que puedan identificar a la víctima. En cuanto a ella… Sasaki-sensei, es una fortuna que pueda seguir respirando.

Todo lo que ella apenas podía oír se desvanecía con el viento.

—Sa… sa… ki… —musitó recuperando poco a poco la movilidad normal de su cuerpo; algo en su mente le dijo que debía levantarse y huir ahora que no sabían quién era ella, pero al no tener nada seguro y estar rodeada de _Palomas_ decidió permanecer donde estaba. Quizás era eso lo más sensato.

—¿Sigue consciente? —Articuló sorprendido el joven de cabello verde al otro lado de Touka.

—No se mueva —ordenó Haise con firmeza—, sus heridas son serias.

_Eran sus manos_. Las manos de Kaneki estaban tocándola así, con mucho respeto y cuidado de no hacer algo sospechoso e indecente; dios. Después de parpadear varias veces y respirar profundamente, Touka pudo mantenerse despierta.

—Debo irme… mi her… mano… está…

—¿Irte? Estás casi muerta, espera la ambulancia —dijo otro chico lejos de la vista de Touka.

—Urie —espetó Haise—, ocúpate de los ghouls —un inquietante silencio duró por un par de segundos hasta que Urie habló.

—Bien, vamos Shirazu.

—¿Por qué? Te lo encomendaron a ti.

—¡Vamos!

Shirazu soltó un bramido pero finalmente accedió a moverse. 

—Imbécil.

—Shirazu.

—Lo siento, Sassan.

Mutsuki suspiró.

—Iré con ellos a esperar al equipo de investigación.

—Sí.

—Saiko, ven conmigo.

—De acuerdo —accedió aburrida.

Y mientras todo el equipo se iba a ocupar de sus posiciones, Haise se mantuvo con Touka para tratar la herida de su brazo con ayuda de un pañuelo. Touka no perdió ni un segundo de ello, su mirada centrada sólo en lo que hacía.

—Supongo que con eso estarás bien hasta que llegue la…

—Debo irme a… mi casa…

Notó la mirada de Haise sobre ella como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás herida.

—Estaré bien, sólo tengo que irme —insistió, no es como si sus heridas fueran a matarla pero debía dar la impresión de que sí para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Demonios era tan irritante fingir que era una humana; y lo peor es que si Yomo se enterase de esto definitivamente la estrangulará. Intentó moverse pero la espalda comenzaba a resentir los golpes anteriores.

―Por favor.

—Esperarás —afirmó. La determinación en sus ojos le dijo a Touka que no importaba cuánto rogara, él no la dejaría ir. Lo malo era que a diferencia de Kaneki, a este no podía amenazarlo de muerte siendo _quien_ era.

Soltando un suspiro, Touka comenzó a maquillar respuestas a las posibles preguntas que sin duda alguna le harían mientras un doctor revisaba sus heridas, las cuales seguramente por la ausencia de comida, no sanarían en un largo tiempo hasta que pudiese alimentarse.

Piensa, piensa. Muy bien para empezar:

_1.- ¿Qué hacías ahí a esas horas de la noche?_

Típico.

Bien, en lo que a Touka respecta, ella sólo daba un paseo por las calles; había discutido con un amigo y sólo deseaba un poco de aire y caminar. Touka diría _“sé que fue estúpido”_ y daría una larga disculpa a esos malditos lo suficientemente convincente como para dejar concluida esa pregunta.

_2.- ¿De algo conoces a la víctima?_

Ahí no estaría mintiendo, Touka no conocía a la chica. Seguramente fue llevada con engaños a ese sitio tan solitario o simplemente fue llevada ahí contra su voluntad. Touka sólo diría que un extraño ruido la hizo detener sus pasos y eso les dio tiempo a los ghouls de atacarla.

Un minuto…

¡Los ghouls! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos idiotas seguramente la tacharían a ella de ser un ghoul y por obvias razones también desconfiarían de Yomo! ¡¿Y QUÉ PASARÍA CON RE?!

¡No lo podía permitir! ¡Tenía que escapar! ¡Tenía que escapar ya!

Intentó levantarse pero había ignorado que Haise seguía con ella.

—No te levantes —espetó poniendo sus dedos delicadamente al lado de su tráquea para retenerla en el suelo.

Quiso maldecirlo, patearlo y lanzarlo lejos de ella. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, y mucho menos por él, quien podría entregarla sin miramientos ya que a sus ojos era sólo una desconocida. Por mucho que eso le dolie… no, por mucho que la indignase a la joven.

Porque desde hace ya un tiempo Touka ya había asimilado que el Kaneki que ella conocía, efectivamente había muerto a manos de El Segador Blanco del CCG y sobre las cenizas de ese desafortunado chico había resurgido otro que sólo podía ser llamado _Cascarón Vacío_. Porque sin memorias, era claro que sólo sabía lo que los demás (en este caso, las Palomas) querían que supiese y nada más.

Arrancaron de él su antigua voluntad; fue despojado de su identidad y libertad. Ahora vivía en una jaula enorme con rejas de oro donde la comodidad era sólo una base para que la ilusión fuese efectiva y definitivamente su Antiguo Yo se fuese al carajo.

Aunque pensando en todo eso, siempre habría una cosa que Touka no terminaba de comprender del todo: ¿por qué El Segador Blanco dejó que Kaneki continuase viviendo?

Tenía sus teorías, pero no había nada seguro aún.

—¡Sassan! ¡Sassan! —Escuchó al fondo, el chico llamado Shirazu corría hacía ambos—. ¡Estuvo aquí! ¡Estuvo aquí!

—¡¿De qué hablas, Shirazu?! ¡¿Quién estuvo aquí?!

—¡ _Black Rabbit_!

El corazón de Touka dio un vuelco enorme.

**—Fin de Capítulo—**


	3. Black Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que Black Rabbit es uno de los ghouls más fuertes y peligrosos que el CCG ha enfrentado, pues es muy complicada la labor de retenerlo y más aún, capturarlo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**

**II**

Black Rabbit

* * *

 

 

Touka estuvo a punto de escupir el corazón.

 

«¿Quién?» Se tragó el grito mientras Haise daba órdenes específicas de encontrar a _Black Rabbit_ y capturarlo.

 

A toda prisa, Shirazu asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Urie y Mutsuki fueron tras él, Saiko está verificando los daños a los prisioneros y…

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No lo sé, estábamos cuidando los alrededores cuando de pronto él apareció. El ataque se originó desde uno de los edificios de enfrente. El maldito dio tiros certeros a las cabezas de todos los prisioneros matándolos en el acto, sinceramente no sabía que su kagune tendría tanto poder pero al estar inconscientes y con el _RC Yokuseieki*_ activo en sus cuerpos, esos pobres diablos no pudieron hacer nada más que morir.

—Entonces todos murieron —espetó apretando las manos.

 

Y estaba claro del por qué su enfado, después de todo aquellos pudieron haber sido ghouls cuya información habría sido benéfica para el CCG.

 

—Así es, a menos que ya puedan regenerar los sesos; fue muy rápido pero Urie y Mutsuki reaccionaron al tiempo y corrieron tras él. Saiko ha dado la alarma y ahora se iniciará un rango de búsqueda para su captura.

—No creo que esté solo, más vale ir con cuidado y no hacer movimientos desesperados.

—Entiendo, Sassan. Saiko y yo iremos a revisar el perímetro.

—No, quédate con ella ―señaló a Touka― y mantente alerta. Saiko esperará a los Investigadores, yo iré por él.

—De acuerdo.

 

Touka lo escuchó irse por lo que aprovechó para sentarse lentamente.

 

—¿Qué haces? No debes moverte aún —la reprendió el joven de melena naranja.

—Estoy bien, sólo son rasguños.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Una extraña petición pero en fin, si eso haría que la dejase sentarse.

—Claro.

—¿De casualidad no escuchó a los ghouls mencionar alguna cosa sobre otros ghouls? No sé, algo sobre un trabajo.

 

Touka analizó por 2 minutos la pregunta, mirando el suelo como si intentase recordar algo. ¿Acaso ese chico estaría insinuando que esos ghouls de cuarta estaban de cierto modo relacionados con el Árbol Aogiri? ¡Ja! Eso quisiera verlo.

 

—No… sólo hablaban de comer, sólo eso —dijo lo más perturbada posible. Sería sospechoso que no lo estuviese y realmente quería que le hicieran menos preguntas de las necesarias.

 

Convivir con humanos no formaba parte de las actividades favoritas de Touka, pero si bien no le molestaba y hasta lo considerase educativo para su supervivencia, veía claramente su eficacia al momento de tener que actuar como una indefensa chica humana y dar, de ese modo, una imagen perfecta que ocultase su identidad como ghoul. Sobre todo cuando había Palomas mirándola.

 

En especial _esas_ Palomas.

 

—Está bien, tranquilízate; me quedaré contigo hasta que lleguen los Investigadores y la ambulancia. Dime cómo están tus heridas, ¿sangran mucho? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

«Dejar que me largue de aquí» pensó malhumorada—. N-no… estaré bien, de verdad.

 

El joven de melena anaranjada asintió con la cabeza dándole su espacio sin dejar de mantenerse alerta a posteriores ruidos que pudiesen advertir la presencia de algún enemigo.

 

Así pasaron en silencio algunos minutos, Shirazu no dejaba de mirar por los alrededores y después echar algunos vistazos hacia el exterior del callejón mientras Touka revisaba su brazo con ayuda de la poca luz dada por la luna y las estrellas.

 

«Debí haberme quedado en casa» pensó reprendiéndose por haber sido tan imprudente al enfrentar de golpe a los ghouls que habían logrado asesinar a su víctima antes de su intervención.

 

Se sintió estúpida por pensar que podría manejar cualquier situación. De acuerdo, pudo haberles ganado a esos idiotas si hubiese usado su kagune en el momento y quizás habría tenido tiempo de marcharse antes de la llegada de las Palomas… o de él, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer para librarse de esa situación teniéndolo a _ese otro idiota_ tan cerca suyo.

 

¡Dios! Debió esperar a Yomo y plantearle la situación, seguramente él con la ayuda de Nishiki hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo que ella sola en medio de un callejón sin salida y con su kagune falta de práctica.

 

La herida era profunda, su rodilla le dolía como el infierno y su espalda tenía serias punzadas de dolor por el golpe tan brusco. ¿Otra buena noticia? No había usado su kagune por lo que su ropa no tendría rasgaduras sospechosas, o eso quería pensar ya que no había nada mejor que estar peleando usando un vestido (ya arruinado) a mitades de la noche, ¿verdad?

 

Cerró sus piernas tanto como su jodida rodilla se lo permitió, usó la falda del vestido para cubrir su brazo y se mantuvo alerta junto con Shirazu.

 

_Black Rabbit._

 

Ya había oído hablar de él; un asesino proveniente del Árbol Aogiri, uno de los Administradores, de hecho.

 

Un Ghoul tipo Ukaku y de clasificación actual S~, preveían su ascensión a SS debido a los numerosos asesinatos cometidos contra varios Investigadores en diversos Distritos pero el CCG tenía la ferviente esperanza de capturarlo antes de que llegase a ser tan o más peligroso que los otros Administradores notablemente más viejos y experimentados que él.

 

 _»Dicen que_ Black Rabbit _es uno de los ghouls más fuertes y peligrosos que el CCG ha enfrentado, pues es muy complicada la labor de retenerlo y más aún, capturarlo. Pero también se tiene como registro que podría ser el más joven Administrador de la asociación criminal ghoul,_ El Árbol Aogiri _. ¿Cree que el CCG podrá detenerlo antes de que se vuelta un ghoul clasificación SS?_

 _»Esperemos que sí; porque podrá ser joven, pero no hay que olvidar que_ Black Rabbit _es un ghoul con una mentalidad retorcida, sádica y brutal. No les recomendaría a los Investigadores que estén tras de él, pensar que están correteando a un niño. Él está muy lejos de serlo a estas alturas de su vida y eso está más que claro._

 _»En su opinión profesional, ¿cree que_ Black Rabbit _sea un problema, incluso para el propio_ Aogiri _?_

 _»No. No lo creo ya que si algo sabemos de_ El Árbol Aogiri _es que no tienen ni un pelo de tontos. Estoy completamente convencido de que si_ Black Rabbit _les es un problema, no dudarían en matarlo ellos mismos._

_»Parece una mentalidad monstruosa._

_»En una guerra las cosas podrían ser del modo en el que a uno más le convenga. Siempre he dicho que los ghouls son criaturas tan bien pensantes como los humanos; y el error que muchos cometen es pensar que ellos son bestias que sólo comen. Y podrán ser bestias, pero la mayoría son muy inteligentes y lo peor, pacientes._

_»Qué miedo. Aunque… ¿saben un secreto? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que oculta ese ghoul llamado_ Black Rabbit _bajo la máscara. Hasta hace algunos años pensábamos que era una mujer, y resulta que es un hombre. Muy misterioso si me lo preguntan._

_»Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podría hacerse realidad._

_»¡Oh! ¡Tengo miedo!_

 

Estúpido programa de chismes. ¿Qué diablos sabían ellos?

 

_Black Rabbit._

 

Touka no era estúpida, sabía quién se ocultaba bajo la máscara del conejo negro, lo único que se negaba a sí misma a especular era sobre el porqué del apodo.

 

A ella se le apodó simplemente _Rabbit_ por la máscara que usó contra los Investigadores que asesinaron a Ryouko, lo que no entendía era el por qué su estúpido hermano había adoptado el apodo _Black Rabbit_ usando una máscara casi igual a la suya sólo que diferente en el color.

 

Incluso la forma de atacar era similar, tanto así fueron las coincidencias que el CCG ya había dado la indicación de que ambos eran el mismo ghoul por lo que ella _literalmente_ estaba fuera de sospecha mientras que él iba por la vida con todas las palomas tras él.

 

Aun así, Touka se negaba a pensar que todo eso era por ayudarla a ella; ponerse en mira de todo el CCG nada más para ayudarla con las Palomas… pero entonces las dudas y ese ápice de esperanza se alojaban sobre ella nuevamente; todo motivado por el afán de desear lo perdido. Lo poco que le quedaba de su rota familia.

 

Levantó la mirada hacia el techo del edificio enfrente de ella; aún estaba en medio de un callejón sin salida, lleno de basura y con el chico Investigador mirando la entrada del callejón.

 

Pero al ver el cielo por poco gritó.

 

Arriba del edificio se encontraba una sombra casi invisible, pero conocida. El viento ondeaba una larga gabardina mientras la sombra daba media vuelta y desaparecía.

 

«Estúpido» pensó tentada a levantarse y perseguirlo aún con el peligro latente, pero prefirió no hacerlo, sería muy poco inteligente de su parte siquiera intentarlo.

 

Más tarde se encargaría de él y no sería tan noble.

 

…

 

Al poco tiempo el sitio estuvo siendo visitado por las Palomas y una ambulancia para Touka, momentos después Haise y los otros regresaron sin noticias satisfactorias de _Black Rabbit_.

 

—Logró escapar —concluyó Haise no menos molesto que el resto. Los Investigadores del Distrito 20 dijeron que se harían cargo de lo demás. Incluida Touka quien fue llevada en la camilla hacia el auto.

 

Después de haber hecho varias tomas de fotografía y haber tomado las muestras necesarias para la investigación, la víctima fue transportada en otro auto diferente en una bolsa para cadáveres mientras los Investigadores seguían analizando la escena del crimen junto con los cuerpos de los ghouls asesinados por _Black Rabbit_.

 

Los destellos de las cámaras iluminaban sorpresivamente el parámetro oscuro mientras otros hombres escribían en libretas, hablaban entre ellos y más tarde les pidieron a los más jóvenes irse a descansar.

 

Haise asintió marchándose con su equipo notablemente tenso. No la miró ni por un solo momento antes de irse.

 

—¿Lista, señorita? —Preguntó un hombre adentro de la ambulancia de camino al hospital.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué piensa hacerme? —Él le sonrió divertido y amable.

—Para empezar a tratar esas heridas; ahora relájese.

 

Vio al doctor alzar un poco su falda lo suficiente para mostrar su rodilla, oh dios, el hueso estaba dislocado.

 

—Respire.

 

Touka se acostó en la camilla, cerró fuertemente sus manos y suspiró tratando de prepararse. Por muy fuerte que sea, no era inmune al dolor y lo sabía bastante bien. Al poco tiempo Touka soltó un descomunal grito cuando el desgraciado médico reacomodó su hueso.

 

**—Fin de Capítulo—**

**Definiciones:**

**1.-** _RC Yokuseieki_ — Supresores de RC. Sustancia farmacéutica utilizada para debilitar e incapacitar a los ghoul, principalmente a los prisioneros. (TOKYO GHOUL WIKIA).

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen si no soy buena usando la página pero haré lo mejor que pueda. ¡Recuerden que esto aún no termina!
> 
> Por favor, síganme en esta pequeña historia.


End file.
